A Hot, Sticky Mess
by AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: John gets distracted when Sherlock eats peanut butter
1. Snack Seducter

**Charcoal-** May I present the second of Moe's pieces from her late night adventures through her tired mind.

**Me-** Alright, so this is just a random little piece that I thought of as I was eating apples and peanut butter. It made it rather difficult to finish my snack. The images were just so...delicious.

**Ace-** Alright, just get on wit it!

**Me-** My Muses are strangely goal-orientated today. Hopefully it's a reflection of my own attitude, but maybe not.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it, not making any money off of it. There ya go.

**Warning-** non-graphic (my tired mind couldn't write any lemon eloquently enough last night), but it's enough to be rated T. They're gay, you'll get over it. If you don't wanna read it…then just leave. Please. Also, some swearing.

On with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Title- <strong>A Hot, Sticky Mess

**Author-** Phoenix Foxfire

**Rating**- T

Sherlock was eating peanut butter.

No, not just eating it, actually. He was eating it so lasciviously it was downright sinful.

John didn't think the man knew just what kind of effect it was having on the doctor. After all, who the hell looks so god damned sexy while eating freaking peanut butter?

Right. Sherlock. That's who.

John didn't know why the detective was eating it. You'd think that after going 2 days without eating, running all over London, he'd eat a proper meal. But instead he just grabbed the jar of peanut butter. And he, lazy arse that he was, didn't bother to grab a spoon.

Oh no.

He was using his fingers.

John had been having a perfectly boring afternoon watching telly until Sherlock decided he was going to eat peanut butter with his fingers. John simply couldn't concentrate on the telly when those slender fingers kept dipping into the jar and coming out covered in the creamy substance. Couldn't concentrate when those fingers were brought up to a pale, full mouth. Couldn't concentrate as said fingers were put into a simply delectable pair of lips and sucked on. Couldn't concentrate with all those soft, satisfied noises emanating from the back of the detective's throat. Couldn't concentrate when this damned sex god was making the doctor painfully hard as he imagined what other uses those lips could be put to, what other pleasured sounds he could elicit from that throat.

Finally, after watching that pink tongue darting out to catch a missed spot, John decided he'd had enough. He all but chucked the remote at the telly and stormed over to the detective. Knocking the jar of peanut butter to the side, he grabbed Sherlock's waist and pulled the man flush against him, providing him clear evidence of his arousal. "You are much too distracting for your own good," John growled at the slightly stunned detective. The curly-haired man grinned and rocked his hips against the shorter man's. Their lips came together with a resounding crash. It was a hot, sticky mess, and John could taste the sweet residue of peanut butter as his tongue delved into his partner's mouth. Hands fisted through black hair and ravaged across a soldier's build. They broke apart gasping, and John took the opportunity to ask, "Why don't we go put that talented mouth of yours to better use?"

Sherlock had barely nodded before John took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

_*Finis*_

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Might add some lemon later if I feel up to it. Especially if someone requests it, I will try to indulge them.


	2. The Best Treat of All

_Alright, this fic is now rated M. here's to my first posted venture into the wonderful world of slashy smut. Specifically for Nutty Nube, who requested this peanut butter flavoured lemon and all you other readers who were waiting ;) Thanks for reviewing! Now let's see what our kinky boys are up to…_

They stumbled into the bedroom, John immediately shoving Sherlock up against the door, kissing the taller man with more aggression than usual. He felt Sherlock smirking into the kiss, his chest rumbling with suppressed laughter. "What's so funny?" John pulled away to glare at the detective.

"Nothing," the curly-haired man replied. "I was just unaware of how much my eating habits turned you on."

"Only when you're eating like that, you damn tease," the shorter man growled, grinding their erections together.

Sherlock gasped. "I must say, John, you're very sexy like this," he managed to choke out.

John merely brought their lips back together in a clashing of teeth and lips and tongues warring against each other _and he could still taste that damn peanut butter._

As if reading his thoughts, Sherlock pushed John away and muttered a quick, "Wait right here" before running out of the room. He returned with the jar of peanut butter in his hand and set it on the table.

John stared at it. "Sherlock, what is that for?"

Sherlock only smirked, his slate blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Just wait and see."

This was a side of his lover he'd never seen before, a side that was most definitely planning something kinky. And he loved it. Gripping the back of Sherlock's neck he brought their lips together once again. As his tongue danced a twisting tango with Sherlock's, his fingers began to unbutton the detective's claret-coloured shirt. He ripped it from the man's shoulders and flung it across the room, eager to get to that smooth sculpted chest. As his fingers roamed so did his mouth, kiss breaking from joined lips to land on a high cheekbone, and then from a strong jaw up to Sherlock's left ear. Sherlock's hands gripped John's waist painfully, grinding their erections in a steady rhythm that had both men panting for more. John tongued Sherlock's ear, and Sherlock groaned at the sensation. He began to strip the older man of his tan jumper, discarding it carelessly to the floor. John clenched Sherlock's biceps as they continued their slow grind, mouths open but not kissing, merely exchanging heavy breaths.

All of a sudden Sherlock stopped. His nimble fingers unbuttoned the doctor's jeans without looking, and he got rid of them and his boxers in one fell swoop. Grabbing the jar of peanut butter, he unscrewed the top, John watching eagerly. Sherlock dipped his hand into the jar and, pulling it out, reached out to John, covering his chest in a handful of peanut butter. John caught on an instant before Sherlock whispered huskily, "I am going to lick every last bit of this off your body." The doctor shivered and let out a shaky breath as Sherlock continued to smear the sweet confection all over, stopping teasingly just above John's throbbing cock before wrapping a hand around it. John gasped and bucked his hips slightly into Sherlock's touch.

Sherlock withdrew the hand and instead pressed his mouth to John's collarbone, lapping up peanut butter as a cat might indulge itself in cream. Tantalizingly slowly, he dragged his tongue to John's shoulder, swirling the wet muscle to ensure he didn't miss anything. He nipped his way down John's bicep and forearm before sucking his fingers which, although not covered in peanut butter, only served to heighten both men's arousals. John was moaning faintly, his eyes closed as Sherlock repeated the process on the other side. The detective started in on John's chest, paying particular attention to the pert nipples, humming with satisfaction as the other man panted a soft "ohgod". He kissed his way down the taut stomach, but to John's frustration stopped short of his erection, instead turning John around. He gripped John's arse tightly, massaging it as he sucked at the peanut butter on his shoulder blades. When he could find no more of the substance, he licked up the other man's spine, eliciting a shiver before turning him around once again.

By this time John was shaking at the knees, and when Sherlock paused he nearly screamed in frustration. However, the detective merely grinned before dropping to his knees. He leaned forward and, gripping the other man's thighs, took in his cock in one go. He hollowed out his cheeks, pulling back before engulfing John once more. Fingers came down to entwine in black hair as John's head tilted back, mouth slightly agape in a silent pleasured cry. Sherlock started a steady rhythm, licking and swirling around the shaft. He pulled back, swiping his tongue around the leaking head, John's breathy moans of "_oh god Sherlock yes_" encouraging him. The taste of precum and peanut butter blended in his mouth.

John felt himself tightening up, and he pulled Sherlock to his feet. "I want you inside me now," he panted, with a look in his eye that said _Fuck anymore preparation, I need you._ Sherlock quickly removed his trousers and briefs and pushed the two of them onto the bed, looming over John on all fours like a tiger on the prowl. Leaning down to kiss John deeply, he slowly eased himself into the other man, absorbing his soft gasp with his mouth. Once he was in to the hilt, he groaned, his vision momentarily blacking out with extreme pleasure. He tried a few experimental thrusts before he found that bundle of nerves, making John cry out. He thrusted in and out with a steady beat, and everything became a hot tangle of slick bodies and feelings and moans, unintelligible except for "_so good_" and "_faster_" and "_ohgodyesyesYES_". Sherlock gripped John's erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts. "Sherlock, I'm gonna come," the doctor gasped, feeling the pool of lava in his stomach tighten, ready to explode.

"Scream my name, John. I want to hear you scream my name," Sherlock said.

"Oh god…oh god Sherlock!" John yelled, splattering them both with a white sticky mess.

John's orgasm sent Sherlock over the edge, crying "John, John, JOHN" as he came inside the other man.

They collapsed on their sides, facing each other. Sherlock swept in, claiming one last kiss from John. They lay there gasping for breath, staring at each other, a mess of entwined limbs.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" John asked. "That was bloody brilliant"

Sherlock smiled. "I love you too."

As they lay in each other's arms, Sherlock spoke up. "John?"

"Mm, yeah?"

"Maybe next time we can try it with whipped cream"

**Sage**- Now Moe's too shy to come out and talk after writing that *snickers*

**Domiel-** So we're doing her dirty work for her.

**Charcoal**- There ya go! It was difficult for her to get out all of the detail she had in her head, and she's still not quite sure of how aptly she wrote this, but she did indeed try.

**Ace**- She sez there was more detail, but she wanted ta save some of it for another story, if people think that she can write decent lemon. I don't think she can, but tha's jus me.

**Charcoal**- Ace, be nice.

**Me**- Thanks Charcoal. Anyways, yeah, I did try my best to write this, so any reviews on it would be lovely! I read all this damned smut and I still don't know how my own turned out. Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing, mates!


End file.
